Feliz cumpleaños Kankuro!
by Sabaku No Er
Summary: hoy es el cumpleaños de Kankuro, pero, se habrán olvidado de el? quien sabe... pero parece que alguien le tiene un regalo sropresa... one-shot! xD


**Yaay feliz cumpleaños Kankuro!! xD saben que estoy un poco loca… bueno saben que el anime de naruto no me pertenece, (intente apoderarme de el, pero casi muero en el intento…) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ojala les guste y dejen algun review por ahí… ^^**

**Feliz cumpleaños Kankuro!**

Era una tranquila y calurosa mañana en Suna, algo que no salía de lo normal y el resplandeciente sol se escabullía en la ventana de cierto marionetista, que se encontraba aún roncando, mordiendo su almohada… El shinobi castaño se hallaba en el séptimo sueño, cuando los rayos de sol alcanzaron su rostro, causándole una molestia en los ojos que le avisaba que era hora de regresar a la realidad.

El chico castaño se vistió una vez que consiguió levantarse de su cama, usó lo primero que encontró en el piso de su habitación: una playera de negra con las mangas largas y pantalones del mismo color. Salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo de su casa hacia la planta baja, en busca de sus hermanos, pero solo encontró un extraño vacío.

-_Que extraño? Bueno… Gaara debe estar en su oficina, pero Temari?-_ pensó el chico abandonado… - Oh bueno, que mas da… ojala Gaara me tenga una buena mision…

Dijo para si mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo que desayunar para después caminar por las calles de Suna en dirección a donde su hermano menor.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Faltaba poco para que el marionetista llegara a su destino, había tardado mas que lo de costumbre puesto que sentía que había olvidado algo…

- _La ropa sucia? No, la lavé ayer…emm… Entregarle el reporte a Baki? No, tambien lo hice…maldita sea que es lo que olvidé?! – _divagaba en sus pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención en su camino cuando sintió un golpe.

- Maldición… lo siento – se disculpó una voz conocida con el castaño – me es bastante difícil _ver_ en la arena…

Al escuchar el énfasis en aquella palabra y después de uno segundos de intentar reconocer aquella voz…

-Eh? Eridian? (n/a: así es mis estimados lectores, mi OC vuelve a aparecer xD, creían que no lo iba a hacer? Pues si asi lo hicieron se equivocaron, gaara es mío… digo…emm… de mi OC… mwahahaha!!; Uds: ¬¬"…) que haces aquí?

-K-Kankuro!? – exclamó clara mente sorprendida la chica de los ojos café pálido – yo… emm… como estas? Siento haber chocado con tigo… emm… tengo un poco de prisa… tengo que… adiós! ^^¡

La acción de la konuichi que actualmente residía en Konoha (n/a súper spoiler de uno de mis otros fics…) fue tan extraña que dejó al castaño con cara de WTF? mientras contemplaba como ella se alejaba rápidamente dando tumbos; él no se había percatado de que había tirado algo y ahora de que miraba detalladamente la silueta de la castaña a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en brazos.

-Que rayos… - dijo para si mismo Kankuro mientras tomaba la caja que había olvidado Eridian – harina para pasteles? … O_o Eridian cocina?

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Lejos de la escena anterior, se encontraban ciertas konuichis, en casa de los hermanos Sabaku No arreglando ciertos asuntos con la mayor de los hermanos de la arena.

-Uff – suspiró la castaña de los ojos pálidos – estuvo cerca…

-Trajiste las cosas? – preguntó cierta pelirosada que se encontraba sobre una escalera colgando una manta.

-Si ¿saben lo difícil que es para alguien ciega como yo encontrar todas esta cosas?

-Lo se, es un tanto ilógico pero… - intervino Temari mientras recibía las bolsas del mini súper.

-Un poco – la interrumpió Eridian levantando una ceja mientras le entregaba las bolsas.

-Esta bien es bastante ilógico… - continuo la rubia mientras revisaba que todos los productos se encontraran dentro de las bolsas – pero lo que pasa es que bueno… con la decoración…

-Que?! Crees que por que no puedo ver significa que no puedo colocar una maldita manta?! – exclamó la castaña mientras le arrebata el otro extremo de la manta a la pelirosada y subía la escalera, colocando la manta contra la pared presionada por un clavo y abriendo un pequeño agujero con un pequeño movimiento de su mano introdujo el clavo para después cerrar nuevamente el agujero.

Su acción causo un silencio sepulcral dentro de la sala.

-Esta al revés… verdad?

Su pregunta obtuvo como respuesta solo mas silencio, lo que causo que la castaña soltara un largo suspiro para después retirar el clavo de la pared con extrema facilidad.

-Creo que mejor voy poniendo la mesa… - concluyó mientras bajaba de la escalera de un salto y le entregaba la manta a una chica tímida de ojos lilas, para después dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraban TenTen y los platos y vasos desechables.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Debes estar bromeando, Gaara!! – reclamaba el castaño a su hermano menor, el quinto Kazekage.

-Es la única misión que queda… - respondió el pelirrojo mientras seguía firmando papeles con su incorruptible actitud seria.

-Pero debe ser una broma!!! Quiero decir, cuidar un gato?! – continuaba exaltándose Kankuro, haciendo resaltar una vena en su frente.

-Una misión es una misión, ahora vete… - al darle la orden de que se retirara de su oficina, el pelirrojo le dedicó a su hermano una de sus miradas psicópatas que causaban que el castaño solo se resignara a obedecer al Kazekage.

-Esta bien… - declaró Kankuro dando media vuelta – ah! Lo olvidaba, hoy me topé con Eridian, tienes idea de que estará haciendo aquí?

La pregunta causó que Gaara se sonrojara un poco, razón por la cual solo negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-Hmmm… que raro, pero bueno… oi! Porque no te tomas un descanso y vas a verla?

Aquello causó que el Kazekage dejara de escribir momentáneamente y parecía que ahora si había sonrojado lo suficiente como para que su hermano mayor pero puesto que mantuvo la cabeza agachada, éste no lo notó.

Hubo un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos hermanos que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que el castaño se retiro para cumplir su misión soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Habían pasado ya bastantes horas desde que el arreglo de la casa de los hermanos Sabaku No había empezado y ya casi todo estaba listo; eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y la planta baja de la estructura estaba repleta de un delicioso aroma a repostería.

La decoración estaba lista, la mesa puesta, los bocadillos listos y también las bebidas; y el pastel en el horno, como las chicas habían terminado antes de lo planeado decidieron sentarse un rato a platicar.

-Entonces, que rayos están haciendo Naruto y los demás? – indagó Eridian

-Ellos tienen una pequeña "mision" – respondío TenTen para después soltar una pequeña risita.

-Que clase de misión? – Preguntó Hinata.

-Temari les pidió que entretuvieran a Kankuro un rato mientras cumplía con su misión, tu sabes, para frustrarlo un rato… - respondió Sakura.

-Será divertido ver su cara, solo me preguntó que clase de misión le habrá dado Gaara? – sonrio Temari

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que la puerta de la entrada se abriera, las ninjas se quedaron pasmadas pues esperaban que el festejado llegara mas tarde, para su suerte, era Gaara que había decidido tomar el consejo de su hermano mayor y darse un pequeño descanso, camino hasta el sofá en donde estaban sentadas Eridian y Hinata, tomando asiento en medio de ambas sin siquiera saludar.

-Entonces… que clase de misión le diste a Kankuro? – Preguntó Temari

-Tiene que cuidar un gato… - respondió el Kazekage mientras se recargaba en el respaldo y colocaba su cabeza sobre los cojines.

En ese instante, la castaña de los ojos pálidos se levantó bruscamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos los presentes en la habitación siguieron a Eridian con la mirada; esta abrió la puerta para después esbozar una sonrisa apenas perceptible al escuchar la voz de quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, unos segundos después, una chica de cabellos grisáceos, pálida y con ojos marrón, prácticamente rojos caminó timidamente dentro de la casa.

Todos menos Temari la miraron confundidos.

-Hey eres la chica de los exámenes chunin de hace tres años! – Exclamó TenTen, quien se dirigía hacia la cocina a sacar el pastel del horno.

-Cierto, eras del equipo de Eridian, cierto? – dijo Sakura mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos.

-Así es, ella es Ami, resulta que a ella le gusta Kankuro desde que lo vio por primera vez hace tres años y pues decidí invitarla.

Lo que la castaña acababa de decir causó que Ami le dedicara una mirada de psicópata que apenas resaltaba de su sonrojo muy al estilo de Hinata, que fue interrumpida por los chicos, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee y Kiba, quienes entraron a toda prisa y muy agitados.

-Uff, eso de cansado… - exclamo Lee secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano

-Quien diría que los gatos podían ser tan problemáticos… - continuó el Nara

-Esperan… - dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la extraña… - quien eres tu?

-Ehh… me llamo Ami… - respondió la interrogada en un tono suave.

-Esperen! – gritó Eridian para llamar la atención de todos los presentes – dejen de moverse…

Todos dentro de la habitación le obedecieron para que pudiera sentir las vibraciones que los pasos de alguien causaban fuera de la casa…

-Ya viene! - declaró la castaña, para que todos tomaran sus respectivos escondites; los Hyuga y TenTen se ocultaron en la cocina; Eridian, Ami, y Gaara detrás de la pared que estaba justo frente a las escaleras; Temari y Shikamaru detrás de la puerta y Rock Lee y Kiba tras unas cortinas largas.

Instantes de silencio después, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar dejando ver una silueta vestida de negro, frustrada, cansada y arañada del rostro que pasara por el umbral murmurando algo que sonaba como a "estúpido gato…".

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KANKURO!!! – gritaron todos al unísono, todos menos el Kazekage quien solo estaba parado cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Que demonios...? – murmuro Kankuro mientras lo digería un poco – asi que esto era lo que olvidaba!! Hoy es mi cumpleaños!!

Una Gota de sudor se dejo ver sobre todas las cabezas al escuchar semejante cosa, ¿Quién olvida su propio cumpleaños?

Después de un momento, dejaron el tema atrás y se dispusieron a comenzar la fiesta, la música comenzó a sonar y todos los ninjas arremetieron contra los bocadillos; charlaban y bromeaban alegremente. El tiempo se pasó volando, cenaron y comieron el pastel que por cierto le encantó al festejado, y asi llegaron al momento de abrir los regalos como en una fiesta infantil…

Kankuro estaba emocionado, habían demasiadas cajas envueltas en papel brillante apiladas al otro extremo de la mesa, que fueron desapareciendo del montón poco a podo. Algunos kunai por parte de TenTen, un par de pergaminos para guardar su marionetas por parte de Kiba y cosas por el estilo, hasta que llego el momento de recibir el obsequio de parte de la kunoichi ciega; al parecer Kankuro no había notado la presencia de la extraña…

-Kankuro, ella es Ami… Ami cree que eres lindo y le gustas desde hace tres años, es mi regalo para ti…

Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, Ami era incapaz de articular palabra alguna y aunque no estaba sonrojada por culpa de la sorpresa, sintió que la sangre se le venia al rostro.

-Emm… que linda eres al pensar eso de mi ^///^ - agradeció el festejado sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues debo admitir que es la verdad… Siento que hayas tenido que lidiar con ese… ejem… gato?

-Oh cierto el gato…


End file.
